OMG
Todd plays "OMG" on his piano. USHER ft. WILL.I.AM - "OMG" A pop song review Todd: Peace up, a-town down! :Video for Usher (ft. LilJon and Ludacris) - "Yeah!" Todd (VO): I had never really bought into Usher before, but he changed my mind in a big way in 2004 with his multi-Platinum Confessions album. Four #1 singles, all of which I really like, especially his worldwide smash "Yeah!" And it's lucky for me I did like that song, because anyone who didn't was probably miserable in the summer of 2004, 'cause that song was everywhere. You could not avoid the guy. By the end of that year, Usher was established as one of the biggest stars of the decade. Todd: And then...I don't know. :Video for "Love in This Club" (Ft Young Jeezy) Todd (VO): He just couldn't seem to keep up the momentum. In the next five years, he only had one real major hit—some not-very-good song that I think was about having sex in public or something. :Usher: I wanna make love in this club... Todd (VO): And worse, he introduced the world to, and put his official backing behind Justin demonic Bieber, which in other countries, would earn him a public flogging. Todd: But you know what? That was then, and this is now, and right now Usher is back and bigger than ever with his album Raymond v. Raymond—an album inspired by the pain and heartbreak caused by the recent breakdown of his failed marriage. In fact, I'm gonna call it right now—''Raymond v. Raymond'' will go down as one of the great breakup albums of all time, up there with follow Fleetwood Mac's Rumours, Bob Dylan's Blood on the Tracks, Marvin Gaye's Here, My Dear, Springsteen's Tunnel of Love, Beck's Sea Change; and you can see him reveal all that raw emotion on the album's first single, "Daddy's Home". :Video for "Hey Daddy (Daddy's Home)" ft. Piles :Usher: I ain't gotta do a lot of flexin :Shorty you already know what it is :And girl tonight we gonna do a lot of sexin :Can't nobody do your body like this Todd: Okay, maybe not that first single. I must've been talking about the second single. :Video for "Lil Freak" ft. Nicki Minaj :Usher: By the way, you got right on it :With the chick you wanted :And now you in the corner kissin' on a girl :I-I I'm bout to have a ménage with these here ladies... Todd: Okay, maybe not that one either. But I'm sure we get to feel all those searing intimate details on the third single, of single "OMG," which I assume stands for Overwhelming Marital Grief. No, it stands for exactly what you think it stands for, and not in the sense of "OMG, my life is falling apart because my wife left me." No, it's "OMG, there's a hot girl over there who I'd like to touch with my genitals." And if that makes it sound like some generic club song, let me assure you that it is not. In fact, "OMG" is one of the most bizarrely horrible songs that I've ever heard. In fact, "WTF" would be a better name for it, and I'm gonna do my best to try and explain why, so let's just start with it. :Video for "OMG," zooming in on TV Todd (VO): Now here we can already see that...hey, wait a minute. Is this the video for "UHF"? from Weird Al Yankovic - "UHF" No, I guess not. Wishful thinking on my part. Anyway, we begin with a blast of synth-fuzz that sounded like somebody fell asleep on their keyboard... Todd: ...which, believe me, is not as comfortable as it sounds. Todd (VO): And then we get to... :will.i.am: I did it again :So I'm gon' let the beat drop Todd: Wait a minute. Where do I know that from? clip from video of Black Eyed Peas - "[[Top Ten Worst Hit Songs of 2009##4|Boom Boom Pow]"] Oh, right, one of my least favorite songs ever. There's the first indication of the problem right there. This song was written by Black Eyed Peas frontman will.i.am, and believe me, it sounds like an Usher song written by will.i.am in that it's a series of half-baked musical ideas married to idiotic cliches slammed together without any thought of coherence or transitions. clip of "[[Imma Be]"] And no, we don't need to illustrate. Let's get to the song. :Usher: Baby let me love you down :There's so many ways to love ya :Baby I can break you down Todd: Wait, say it again? :Usher: Baby I can break you down Todd (VO): "Baby I can break you down"? Is that a threat? What does that even mean? Todd: Alright, we're already off to a bad start. My only conclusion, listening to those lines, is that when you're as rich, famous, and attractive as my close personal friend Usher here, you no longer have to pay attention to the things you say to women. There are allegedly "so many ways to love you..." Todd (VO): ...but the one he chose to highlight was "breaking you down." I'm not sure what "breaking you down" entails, but I'm pretty sure that, at the very least, it's a felony. Todd: Unfortunately for me, I don't really have much reference for social interaction outside of Top 40 pop songs. It's probably why I don't have much luck picking up chicks on the Internet. Todd in front of computer Todd: Baby let me love you down. There's so many ways to love ya. Baby I can break you down. Yeah, you know what I'm talking about. Obscurus Lupa: Todd, I'm serious. Stop calling me. Back to keyboard Todd: Hmm, yes, well... :Usher: you make me want to say :Oh, oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh-oh :Ohh my gosh Todd: Wait, did I hear that right? :Usher: Ohh my gosh Todd: "Gosh"? That... that's what the G in "OMG" stands for, "gosh"? :Clip from ''Napoleon Dynamite '' :Napoleon Dynamite: Gosh! Todd: What are you, a Jehovah's Witness? You know, you can say "god" on the radio now. They had that ruling, they took it off the "Seven Dirty Words" list? Seriously, what, are you afraid people are gonna hear you take the Lord's name in vain? Your last single was about banging two chicks at once. It's a little late to be courting the Southern Baptist crowd. :Usher: by chorus of "oh"s Oh my gosh Todd (VO): What's going on here? What is that sound? Who's chanting in the background? Did they record this at a pep rally? does tomahawk motion with hand Who are these people supposed to be? Are they cheering Usher on as he picks up this girl at the club? Does the nightclub have a wall of bleachers with people shouting, buying hot dogs, doing the wave? That screaming audience might've been a decent musical idea, except they just let it keep going, and they crank it up so it overpowers the entire song. I...I can't hear anything. :Usher: I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor Todd: Guys, could you keep it... could you keep it down a little. You're being...a little loud. Trying to...trying to hear...trying to hear the song, could you just...lower...the volume...guys! Guys! Stop! Okay, to be fair, the crowd does quiet down eventually. Todd (VO): In fact, they stop the chanting right about...here. :Usher: Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow :Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow Todd: uncomfortably Ho...boy. Um...okay, you know how, like sometimes in sitcoms [Clip from ''How I Met Your Mother], you'll see where they have that one joke where the whole room suddenly goes quiet right before the main character says something really embarrassing? :'Ted Mosby': I'm wetting my pants! '''Todd': Right, that's...that's like what happened here. The crowd suddenly just goes dead quiet right at the single most humiliating set of lyrics I've ever heard. Todd (VO): All it needs is a laughtrack. In fact, I'm not sure, like, the crowd wasn't, like, playing a prank on him. Todd: to "crowd" Stop. crowd cuts out as Usher sings aforementioned lyrics. Todd chuckles Awesome. Todd (VO): Although let's not blame the crowd for this. Usher's the one that said it, despite the fact that he's a grown-ass man! Usher: Honey got some boobies like... Todd (VO): First, "gosh!", now "boobies"?! What are you, nine?! Todd: How does this even happen? To sing those lines, to write those lines, to conceive of those lines, to help record those lines, TO HAVE ANYTHING AT ALL TO DO WITH THOSE LINES, YOU WOULD HAVE TO BE ONE OF THE STUPIDEST HUMAN BEINGS EVER TO WALK THE FACE OF THE EARTH! about it Hmmm to computer Lupa: Todd repeats lyrics Todd, Todd, Todd, stop. Oh, my God, I will get a restraining order if I have to. :Usher: ...booty like pow, pow, pow (the full line is read on the captions) :Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow :Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style (Buzzer: NOT A RHYME) Todd: button Oh, my God, I'm hitting the "not a rhyme" button as hard as I possibly can. No, no, no, no. Style is in no way, shape or form an acceptable rhyme for wow! In fact, that's probably why your wife left you! out more papers Here, it's right in the divorce papers, look. "Petitioner files for divorce on the grounds that respondent rhymed style with wow." :Usher: Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style... Todd (VO): Okay, I will admit it. I do think that's a pretty awesome bass line. plays bass line on keyboard Still, whatever good things are happening at the bottom of the track are undone at the top of the track by what sounds like a fax machine bleeping constantly. plays top part Bottom line, don't put the copy machine in the recording booth; or at the very least, don't use it during a session. :Usher: Let me love you down :Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love :I found you finally Todd (VO): Wow, does that line belong in a different song. Todd: over-the-top At last, I've found you finally, my true love. Yes you, nameless woman who I know nothing about. You have everything that I've ever looked for in a woman, pow-pow-pow-bootie girl. I, Usher, have literally met no other woman in my life who has these qualities. resumes Ugh, these guys again. At least they're not breaking out the vuvuzelas. enough, they do Okay, seriously, I can't take this anymore. Let's skip to the guest rap verse from will.i.am. And no, I'm not the biggest fan of will.i.am as a rapper, but at least it'll break up the monotony. :will.i.am: Feel so hard for honey out of all the girls up in this club :This one got me whipped, just off of one look, yep I fell in love :This one something special, this one just like dynamite Todd: It sounds exactly the same! Todd (VO): In fact, the first couple times I heard this, I didn't even realize I wasn't still listening to Usher! What's the point of including will.i.am at all?! And how is he even capable of reproducing a part meant for Usher?! Todd: He's Usher! :Video for "Moving Mountains" Todd (VO): You know... Usher?! The singer...with the voice?! "Got the voice to make the booty go smack," that Usher?! Why is he singing three notes at the bottom of the scale? Todd: This is not a good use of your Usher! :Usher: you make me want to say :Oh, oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh-oh :Ohh my gosh Todd (VO): Oh, that's what she makes you wanna say? Todd: She makes you wanna say, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,at computer as Obscurus Lupa rubs her temples oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, to keyboard oh, oh, oh Ohh my gosh"? Does she really, you stuttering, repetitive dolt? Yeah. Okay, I gotta be honest... Todd (VO): ...I find this song kind of fascinating in spite of myself. I attempt to leave it on, even though as noted, it's all kinds of bad. More than any quote-unquote "confessions," this tells you everything you need to know about why Usher can't maintain an adult relationship. Todd: OMG, Usher. STFU. :Usher: Oh, oh, oh my :Oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, my :Ooh my :Clip from ''How to Hook Up Your Home Theater '' :Goofy: Gawrsh! stumbles and falls Closing tag song: Pavement - "Shady Lane" THE END "OMG" is owned by LaFace Records This video is owned by me Todd: computer So, like...what are you wearing? Obscurus Lupa: We're on a webcam, you can see what I'm w... I'm hanging up now, Todd. Todd: pause Damn, yous a sexy bitch. Obscurus Lupa: Good night, Todd. Category:Guides Category:Todd In The Shadows Transcripts